darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblins
In wave after green-skinned wave, Goblin hordes crash into the battle-lines of their enemies, seeking to overwhelm with sheer numbers and the momentum of their charge. Individual goblins sacrifice themselves almost cheerfully in battle, safe in the knowledge that there's more where they came from. Ecology and behavior Goblins are the weeds of the monster kingdom. Tenacious and irrepressible, they resist all but the most determined of extermination attempts. Goblin tribes tend to inhabit unfancied, inaccessible wasteland regions such as swamps and rocky badlands, where they breed frenetically until all local resources are depleted. At this point, the tribe will start invading neighbouring communities, eagerly waging war until the goblin tribe either expands its territory or (more likely) is decimated and driven back to its waste breeding grounds. In combat, Goblin battle tactics are crude but effective, often involving a single goblin scout or fighter approaching the target to engage in melee - while multiple others pepper the victim with spells and arrows from a distance - They are fast runners for their size and while weak individually easily capable of overwhelming a foe by force of numbers. When injured or feeling threatened they will often retreat to cover, are are adept at dodging projectile attacks during a retreat. Habitat Highly adaptable, goblins are an unwelcome presence in many of Agon’s regions. They are, however, rare or absent in regions such as The Icemarch and the Pall of Oncylus, where goblin numbers are kept in check by large populations of much tougher monsters. In the orkish kingdom of Morak, goblins are kept as slaves. Bred in vast numbers in dismal Slave Pits, goblins are employed as laborers, as grunt troops in battle, and as food for the voracious dragon-goddess worshipped by the orks. It is said that of the ten thousand goblins who perished during the construction of the Big Stairs in Flaming Skull, four thousand were killed in accidents, three thousand were sacrificed during inauguration rituals, two thousand were eaten by the Fire Dragon and her court, and one thousand were killed on site by whip-happy orkish foremen. Variations Goblin Kings grow to be much larger than their subjects, not only in girth but also in height. Such outsized goblins tend to rule large tribes, with their cunning and great strength, they are more than a handful in close combat. Goblin Scouts are the lightest troops, and often the most likely to run from an altercation when they feel the tide has turned against them. They usually carry light weapons such as looted shortswords and hatchets of minimal quality and effectiveness. Lacking the intelligence and creative skills to manufacture more than a handful of their own weapons, Goblins rely upon their fallen foes to provide most of their equipment. Scouts also invariably carry a shortbow to fight at range, and a precious few arrows. Food, minor resources, leather and minor potions are sometimes provided to scouts by the tribe. Goblin Shamans of the tribe have mastered a few crude spells for both offense and support but do not mistake their relative intelligence as a balance to physical frailty - In melee combat when drained of mana energy Shamans are among the most vicious common goblins to be found, using tooth and claw to rend and rip at their enemy with little thought for their own safety and no fear when the tribe is threatened. Shamans carry a staff to perform their magical spells, as must most species - And a variety of valuable reagents such as herbs and sulfur are often to be found in their packs, providing the magician or alchemist with materials in the field. Goblin Fighters are better disciplined and stronger Goblins, carrying a better grade of equipment and capable of holding their ground in a melee against ill-equipped or untrained foes of the civilized races. Particularly dangerous in groups, they are adept at surrounding the victim, making effective defense a difficult prospect. They are known to carry marginally higher quality weapons than the scouts, but rarely anything of value. Goblin Royal bodyguard Little is known about the Royal Bodyguard of the Goblin tribes - Feel welcome to share your knowledge and expand this page. The jungle-covered continent of Yssam is home to a particularly tough and resourceful breed of goblins. Common throughout Yssam, the Jungle Goblins worship the giant reptiles native to that continent. Source * DarkfallOnline.com Category:Creatures Category:Goblins